1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a substrate including electronic elements of an electronic circuit in a manner whereupon the substrate can be incorporated into a higher level electronic device with little or no additional processing.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic circuits with repetitive patterns, such as memories and imaging or display devices are, widely used in OLED industry. Presently, such circuits are formed by photolithographic processes.
A shadow mask deposition process is well-known and has been used for years in micro-electronics manufacturing. The shadow mask process is a significantly less costly and less complex manufacturing process compared to the photolithography process.
However, a substrate including electronic elements of an electronic circuit produced by the current shadow mask deposition process is typically not ready to be incorporated into a higher level electronic device without further processing. Accordingly, it would be desirable to augment the current shadow mask deposition process in order to produce a substrate having electronic elements of an electronic circuit produced by the shadow mask deposition process that is ready for incorporation into a higher level electronic assembly with little or no additional processing.